Outlawed
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: A fantastic western AU featuring our favorite Fringe characters. Shoot outs, saloons, sheriffs, hoop skirts, romance and all things old western ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**And I believe this is the first WESTERN genre story in the Fringe fandom! After watching True Grit I thought, wouldn't it be cool if we had a fringe western tale? I think so, so I made one! I hope you enjoy it, it's very very very much Fringe with a western twist! Enjoy and please please please review!**

**I own the typos only**

* * *

><p>"And stay out!"<p>

Rachel's voice screeched from the window above the porch of the saloon and hotel. She disappeared for a moment before returning, a large leather trunk hurling from the wood frame and out into the street. Greg stood out in the dirt street, trying to gather his clothes before they hit the ground. He just barely dodged his leather trunk before it smashed into the ground and spilt open, clothes flying out and into the dirt. His red horse spooked and began pawning and freaking out tied to the rail, creating a dust cover on his clothes on the ground.

"Sweetheart," Greg drawled, trying to get some common sense into his wife's-well obviously now ex-wife- head.

"No!" Rachel screeched, hanging out the window to the point that if she were to be pushed from behind, she would come falling out and onto the tin roof of the porch. "Go find someone else who will put up with you and your cheap whores!"

She disappeared back into the room and Greg sighed, shifting his hat back on his head as he picked up his stuff. Stuffing the last of his long john's into his suitcase he looked up to see Rachel's lovely older sister leaning against the porch post. Greg picked up his trunk and swung it up on the back of his horse, tying it into place with the strings of his saddle.

"Tell your sister to come calling," he drawled at Olivia, "I know she will."

"I hope she does not," Olivia sneered back, "Now go on and get out of here before I call the sheriff out."

"Fair enough," Greg answered before swinging up and onto the back of his horse. With a yank of the reins and a spur in the side, Greg gallop down the street. Olivia leaned out over the railing and watched Greg gallop out and into the distance before turning around and heading back inside.

The patrons inside the saloon turned their heads quickly away from the door when Olivia re-entered. Charlie looked up from behind the bar and gave her a very pointed We-will-discuss-this-later look before Olivia disappeared up the steps in the back of the saloon toward the hotel lobby. Women weren't allowed in the saloon, but seeing as the Dunham women owned the place, patrons didn't give much grief whenever Olivia or Rachel came through. The hotel entrance was on the side of the building near the stables, so guests wouldn't wander through it either.

Rachel opened the door to her room and stepped out, her curly blonde hair coming out of its tight bun. Pushing it aside she smiled at Olivia.

"Well," Rachel said, "That was quite a scene."

Olivia gave her a weary smile. "He's gone now," Olivia said, "And you won't worry about him any longer."

Rachel smiled at her older sister before stepping around her and behind the counter to retrieve her parasol.

"I have to go get Ella from Ms. Keller's," Rachel said, standing up straight again.

"Come here," Olivia said reaching for her sister. She grabbed a loose strand of hair that hung near Rachel's face and tucked it back up into her twisted bun. Olivia smiled.

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you," Rachel answered, "I'll be right back."

Rachel kissed her older sisters cheek before heading back downstairs. It had been this way since their mother had died. Mother had been very weak since their step father had left them. Now, since mother had died, it was just Rachel and Olivia together. Greg had been in the picture for over 7 years and well now, not in the picture. So it was back to just Rachel and Olivia. A few minutes after Rachel had left she heard footsteps coming up the saloon entrance.

"Miss Dunham," drawled a sweet voice that made Olivia swoon. Turning her head up she looked up through her thick lashes at Deputy Sheriff John Scott. He smiled and tipped his hat at her, blue eyes twinkling.

"Can I help you Deputy?" she said, her own voice laced with a sweet flirting. John laughed and smiled at her.

"I heard there was a disagreement earlier here," he said, "Anything I should know about?"

"No," Olivia said, "Rachel has finally thrown out Greg and I made sure he left-"

John had stopped her sentence and leaned in, stealing a kiss from Olivia's welcoming lips.

"Sorry ma'am," he said when he leaned back from over the counter, "I had to steal a kiss from you and your pretty little mouth."

Olivia blushed, turning her face down and grinning stupidly at the wood counter.

"Is that what you came down here for deputy? To steal a kiss?"

John laughed and turned his head down to his boots, laughing awkwardly.

"Well," he said, embarrassed that he had been made, "You're awfully bright miss Dunham. Yes. Yes I did come down here for that."

Olivia half grinned at the man. "You've got to give me more credit than that. I'm not to be fooled by your lips so easily."

John laughed again. "No. No, I guess not."

Just then, out the window there was a hooting and hollering along with the thundering of hooves. John straightened and moved from the counter to the window. Olivia followed him. Down in the street there was a large cloud of dust where a group of rowdy men and horses were circling. People on the streets had stopped to watch.

"You stay here," John said, turning to Olivia.

"Absolutely not," Olivia answered, chasing after John as they went down the stairs. John ended up on the porch before Olivia and Olivia shoved her way to the front of the small crowd. John had already made it out into the middle of the street.

"Can we help you fellows?" John called. One man pulled up and stopped in front of John, his horse pawning and jumping up and down.

"John Scott!" the man called, "It's been a long time."

John's face remained stony and empty.

"Don't remember an old friend?" the man said, "How about I remind you? Santa Anita, two years ago?"

"David Robert Jones," John said, looking at the man's face, "I remember running you out."

"Ah, yes," said the man on the horse, "But you left your debt. We're here to collect."

"I owe you nothing," John called to him.

"Really now?" he answered, "Well in that case, we won't be needing you any longer."

David Robert Jones let out a whistle and in a blink of an eye there was a fire from one of the men on horseback. John had reached for his gun, but by now it was too late, a bullet ripped into his shoulder. There were a few screams from the women on the other side of the street before more gunshots rang out and bullet ripped into John's body.

"Let that be a message!" David Robert Jones said, "To anyone and everyone!"

By now, men had drawn their weapons and were shooting at the rowdy outlaws as they headed out of town, galloping. Olivia had rushed down to John, holding up her skirt to run faster. She dropped to her knees and dragged John's head up into her skirts. Pushing his hair back, Olivia looked at the multiple wounds and wondered how it was that he was still living.

"John," she said, her voice almost near hysteria, "John..."

"Hey," John said, "Hey, I'm going be okay-"

He coughed up some blood and it splattered onto Olivia's green gown, but she didn't care. Tears were in her eyes as she held onto John in her arms.

"Who are they?" Olivia choked, "Who are they John?"

John went to open his mouth to speak, but inhaled and choked on blood in his throat. "I'm-I'm sorry-"

"John don't apologize," she said. She could see the life slipping away from him. "Who did this John? Who are those people?"

John looked up at her, and with his dying breath gave her the answer. It was barely a whisper, but she got it from him.

"ZFT."

* * *

><p>Okay, so should I continue? I think I will! Next Chapter we will meet Broyles, <em>maybe<em> Peter and _maybe _Walter :) Reviews and opinions please?


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! the response to this story was great! Thank you so much for all the encouraging words! For that, here is a lovely reward! The next chapter.. BUT this also comes with me telling you that I will be gone till wednesday of next week. So no updates till then. But, here I give you the next chapter! And please please please review, it mens alot to me!**

**I own the typos only.**

* * *

><p>Olivia stared down at John's body in the coffee. Hair pulled back into a tight bun, her features looked even more sunken than normal. She had not been sleeping since John's death, the nightmare vision of him being shot, disturbing her sleep the whole time. But now, standing over his cleaned and embalmed body, the fact that he was gone, was setting in. No more walks around town, or flowers mysteriously popping up in her room. Gently she reached out and stroked his cheek, a tear marring her own. Charlie had come up behind her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.<p>

"I'd like him buried in the sheriff's cemetery, if possible," Olivia said, looking up at the mortician, eyes heaving.

"That's not your call ma'am," the man said, "His wife will be here in the morning to take him back to his hometown."

Olivia blinked. "Wife?"

Charlie's grip on her shoulders became tighter as the mortician spoke, nodding to her.

"Yes ma'am," the man said, "Twenty or so years now."

Charlie braced for a sob from Olivia, but she remained still. Olivia looked down and John's body again and then up at the mortician.

"Well then," she said, "We'll just be on our way."

Olivia spun on her heel and picked up her dark skirt and strode out. She could here the clink of Charlie's spurs as he jogged after her on the wooden decks.

"Olivia!"

Charlie called out to her as she walked, but Olivia would not stopped. When she reached the edge of the wooden walk ways she stopped and turned, her face stained with tears. Charlie jogged up and stopped, pity filling his gaze.

"Olivia-"

"He lied to me Charlie," she said, wiping away her tears violently with her hand, "He was courting me and I let myself be courted by him. He was _married_. What does that make me?"

"Young and innocent," Charlie answered, "You did not know."

"I'm twenty three, hardly young," Olivia said, "He was married."

"I trusted him too," Charlie answered, "Come along, lets go back to the saloon, I'll sneak you a bottle in your room."

Olivia smiled at him through her tears and turned back toward the saloon. She was just crossing into the dirt when the sound of hooves galloping toward her startled her. SHe jumped out of the way just as a man came galloping through.

"Hey!" she called to him as he stopped, "Watch out!"

The man looked at her through the shadow of the rim of his hat and she could see his eyes were a brilliant shade of blue.

"You shouldn't be in the road miss," the man said, "You could have been killed."

"And you should watch where you're going," Olivia answered, squaring her jaw and tilting her chin. "Go on and get out of here, let me be."

"Yes ma'am," he said, his hand slapping the dusty leather of his chaps. With a click of his tongue and the jingle of his spurs the man turned his dark horse and rode on. Charlie had met up with her by now, having witnessed the whole thing.

"You all right?" he asked. Olivia straightened.

"I could really use that glass of whiskey," she said, turning back and heading toward the saloon. Charlie chuckled lightly and wrapped his arm around her upper shoulders, walking with her back to the hotel.

"I'll see you up stairs," Olivia said, giving Charlie a light kiss on the cheek.

"Be right up kiddo," he answered, going in the front. Olivia went around to the side to the hotel entrance by the stables. There was a dark horse tied to the rail and Olivia froze. The man that had just tried to run her over was staying in her hotel. Shifting uncomfortably under her black dress, Olivia titled her chin and climbed the steps stubbornly.

"So you're in the room down the hall," she heard Rachel giggle, "To the right."

"I thank you so very much ma'am," came the drawl that caught her attention in the road. Olivia shifted uncomfortably but climbed the steps and rounded the corner.

"Oh," Rachel said, seeing Olivia, "And this, is my lovely older sister Olivia."

The man turned around and chuckled with a breathy tone.

"Well," he said, "We've met before."

Rachel smiled, her bright and happy smile, "Really?"

"Yes," Olivia said, "He tried to run me over in the street."

"You did not see me coming."

"I am grieving can't you see?" Olivia said, pointing to her black gown.

"Then you should not be out in the first place."

"I can do whatever I please," Olivia answered, her stance clearly defense. Who was this guy to argue with her. Just then she heard Charlie coming up the stairs.

"He's the finest bottle of whiskey I've got down there," Charlie said, swirling it in his hands as he came around the corner. Olivia looked at Charlie as he froze with the bottle in his hand. The man looked over Charlie and then unceremoniously checked out Olivia. Olivia sneered at him before grabbing the bottle from Charlie.

"Thank you," Olivia said smiling at Charlie, "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to be in private now."

Rachel nodded, as did Charlie before Olivia brushed past the mysterious man in the hall and to her room, shutting the door with a slam. Charlie watched her retreating figure.

"She's a fiery one," the man drawled in the hall, "Likes her whiskey?"

"She holds it well," Charlie said, looking at the man, "She can hold her own."

"So I see," he answered, "Has she lost a husband?"

"A friend," Charlie responded. "It's not much of your concern."

"Unless of course, you'd like to court her," Rachel chimed in with enthusiasm. It would be great if someone would go after Liv. John was nice, but it was clear that John was into some very nasty things.

"Hardly," the man snorted, "She must be nearly spinster age, she hardly could know-"

"She's twenty and three years," Charlie defended, "Just a child."

"Then why don't you court her?" the man answered.

"What did you say you call yourself?" Charlie asked.

"The name is Peter. Peter Bishop."

* * *

><p>sooooo what do you think? Do we like Peter? (duh) Next up we will actually meet Broyles (i know i promised this chapter, but i ran away with the Charlie live interaction. Anyway, please review and tell me what you like or dislike about it!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**so again, i want to thank everyone for the reviews! *dances* they mean EVERYTHING! i am so glad you all enjoy this story. Now i've gotten a few messages about Liv's wardrobe and if y'all could bare with me, I would like to tell you that she will, eventually not be in such strange outfits. (that could be a spoiler if you squint) anyway, here is the next chapter :)**

**I own only the typos :D**

* * *

><p>"Liv, where are you going?"<p>

Rachel hitched up her baby blue full skirt a little higher in an attempt to run after her sister. Her sister was walking a rather brisk pace down the dirt street with one destination in mind. Green skirt in one hand she pushed forward, not caring who was watching her. Rachel ran for her, but Olivia did not stop.

"I am heading for the Sheriff's," Olivia said, headed jutted in the air, "I do not understand why no justice has been taken re guarding John's death."

"I'm sure they are doing everything in their power," Rachel said without breath, "Please just come back."

"No, I will not just sit around and be idle as these sheriffs are being."

"Idle?" came a deep voice. Olivia looked to her left to find a very tall, very dark man in the shadows, the brim of his dust colored hat shading his face. He was clean shaven, a rarity in this town, and dressed in clean, crisp leather clothes.

"Yes," Olivia answered, defending her ground despite being caught off guard, "These sheriffs have done nothing since the death of John. Have they not tried to go after him? Have they not told others about David Robert Jones and the ZFT?"

"You think we've been doing nothing?" the man said, "You think that running after them as far as our borders will allow is doing nothing."

"And yet you've just stopped at your borders," Olivia argued, "And not continued on!"

"That territory is out of our reach," the man said, "Which is why we've called in the Marshals."

"And where are they?" Olivia responded.

"He arrived yesterday," said the sheriff, "I believe he is at your hotel."

Olivia took a step back. Only one man arrived at the hotel yesterday, and he was not a man Olivia liked to think was in charge of finding ZFT. Rachel had, by now caught up and was thoroughly listening to the conversation.

"Mr. Bishop?" Rachel asked, slightly flustered, "Mr. Bishop is a Marshall?"

"Yes ma'am," the sheriff answered, "He was assigned to tracked down the ZFT."

"That man can barely see in front of his own face," Olivia argued, "He is unfit to hunt down anyone."

"He's the best Marshall this side of river," the sheriff answered.

"He is rude and un-managable!" Olivia answered.

"Think you could do a better job _Miss Dunham?_" the man sneered, "Go ahead and do it then. But don't come back to me when you get yourself stuck and come calling back home."

"I will Mr-"

"Broyles."

"I will Mr. Broyles, sir," Olivia sneered, "And I want a handsome pay when I return with them gang in tow. So you best be calling off your Marshal and let me handle it, because he sure as hell can't."

"Very well then, Miss," Broyles answered, straightening up to tower over Olivia, "Good day and good luck to you."

With that the tall man stalked off and back into the sheriff's building. Olivia huffed and turned, nearly colliding with Rachel.

"You cannot be serious Liv," Rachel said, looking at her sister, "You cannot go after them."

"And who will Rachel?" Olivia asked, "That man in our hotel? He can't even see straight, how do expect him to shoot straight?"

"I'm sure he is a fine man," Rachel said, "Just give him a chance."

"No Rach," Olivia said, "He's been nothing but rude to everyone since he's been here. I hardly can trust him to find John's killer."

"Did you love him?" Rachel asked as Olivia walked by her. Olivia stopped, but did not turn around. "You loved John, didn't you?"

Olivia didn't speak. She did not move.

"You did," Rachel said softly.

"He was married," Olivia said stiffly, "It doesn't matter what I think."

"Liv," Rachel said, but Olivia turned around, "I'm going to find the ZFT no matter if they killed John or not."

Olivia picked up the rest of her skirt and started back to the hotel, not caring how far Rachel was behind her. She climbed up the steps of the saloon and entered that way, getting a strange stare from Charlie behind the counter. Olivia gave him a look that told him she was _pissed_ and so he let her be, watching her storm up the stairs. A few moments later he heard the door slam to her room. He heard Rachel going up the back steps moments later, but left the two alone. Charlie would talk to Olivia later.

Meanwhile, Olivia had drawn up water for a bath, heating it over the furnace in her room. She filled the tub with it and stepped behind her dressing curtain, undressing, just as the door to her room burst open.

"Do you think I'm incompetent?" Peter drawled angrily. Olivia, shocked, turned around to face him behind her curtain.

"I never said that," Olivia answered as calm and as coolly as she could naked.

"Then why did I get told to go home, that a stubborn _woman_ was going after them?"

"It wouldn't be a problem if I weren't a _woman_," she sneered, her tone mocking his, "I do not need you to do this. So yes, you can just return home and continue to be idle and useless."

"You stand there naked behind a dressing curtain," Peter said, his voice predatory, "If I was so inclined, I could kick it down and sweep you into the bedroom and kiss you senseless. And the thought has crossed my mind. But then I remember how sour your words are, and it quells all my feelings toward you."

"You really aren't quite the charmer aren't you?" Olivia shot back, unaffected by his remark, "I do not need you to tell my how my personality both turns you on and off. I am about to bathe, so you can stay and watch, like the pervert you have alluded to, or you can leave and become the gentlemen you so seem to _lack_."

"If you are going to find the ZFT, you cannot go by yourself," Peter urged, upset.

"I can and will."

"No," Peter answered, "You will not. If you go at all, you will not go alone."

"Would you like to accompany me then?" She sneered.

"Fine," Peter said, "I will. If that is what it takes to get you not to go alone."

"I don't need your protection," Olivia said, "I am capable of taking care of myself."

"I am so aware."

"If you are going to be rude, this conversation is over. I am going to bathe now."

"I will leave tomorrow morning at 6 in the direction of the ZFT. You can and are welcome to join me," Peter answered.

"Then I will," Olivia agreed, "But do not get in my way."

Peter snorted ungracefully. "It is you that would be getting in the way."

"Goodbye Mr. Bishop," Olivia said. To emphasize her point Olivia stepped from behind the dressing curtain.

Peter averted his eyes and ducked from the room. He was, beneath all his rough edges, a gentlemen.

* * *

><p><strong>FOOTNOTE: I know that in this time period, a black man as a sheriff is competely and utterly IMPOSSIBLE, but i couldn't bear the thought of Broyles as anything less than authoritive. so minor time blip. <strong>

and next up, we've got some horse riding, a surprise guest, a new character joining us in a strange fashion and so much more! review and tell me what you think about this one


End file.
